


Blitzkrieg

by HarleyJQuin



Series: The Chaos Brigade [7]
Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Deaf Clint Barton, Kitsune Stiles, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Magical stiles, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Time for a rescue mission as new members are welcomed into the Hale Pack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Chaos Brigade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807924
Comments: 94
Kudos: 446





	Blitzkrieg

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this between my epic writing stints for my Every Fandom Reverse Bang and Quantum Bang fics. I can't wait for y'all to see what I've been working on.

Clint was making his way to Stark Tower, it had only been a month since the attack and the clean up of New York was ongoing, so it was slow going by foot. The only vehicles not having issues getting around the city were quad bikes, and all the shield quad bikes were being used by the agents hunting down Chitauri weapons.

He was trying to keep his visit to the tower under the radar as much as possible as he had a feeling someone was working to keep Stark isolated from the rest of the Avengers Initiative, not that there were many of them left. 

Steve vanished the day of the attack and aside from the notification from his lawyer that he was no longer interested in working for S.H.I.E.L.D no one had heard from him. Fury had tried to strong-arm the law firm but they refused to answer questions due to lawyer-client privilege.  
  
Bruce Banner had disappeared, not even S.H.I.E.L.D could find him. General Thaddeus Ross had tried to storm Stark Tower the night of the attack to regain custody of Dr. Banner, he claimed the Hulk was the property of the U.S. Army and he was demanding that Stark hand him over. Stark’s AI, JARVIS advised all parties that Dr. Banner had left the tower as soon as he woke up.

Clint was honest with himself, he was worried about Stark. He had overheard a conversation between Nat and Fury that led him to believe they had bugged Starks private lab in the tower. The one place S.H.I.E.L.D had always wanted access to but they could never get anyone through the door. Thankfully the bug was only an audio bug, they seemed to be hoping he would lead them to the Captain or Dr. Banner.

Not even Phil had managed to get an invite inside, not that Phil would have allowed anyone to breach a civilian’s privacy that way without a valid legal warrant. It felt like without Phil around, Director Fury was a lot looser with where the line was.

He had heard Stark was in the tower one day a week overseeing repairs to the building so Clint was using his hearing aids as an excuse to visit the tower. Stark had promised to make sure they were still running properly after all the stress of the battle.

When he finally entered the building he looked up at one of the cameras and he asked, “Is Dr. Stark available?”

JARVIS intoned, “He is, please step into the elevator.”

Clint stepped in and waited quietly, he wanted to test a theory so he looked into the nearest camera and he signed, ‘Can you understand ASL?’

JARVIS simply blinked the elevator light once so he took that as a yes and he asked, ‘Can Dr. Stark?’

The elevator light blinked again so Clint just signed ‘Thank you’ as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

“Legolas!,” Tony greeted enthusiastically, “It’s been a while. Have you finally come for that checkup?”

Clint nodded and he said, “The left one seems a bit fuzzy at times. I think I might have been a bit close to one of the explosions at some point.”

Tony nodded and he led them back to the elevator, “My lab please, JARVIS.”

“Are you sure?” Clint asked, “Normally your lab is off-limits to everyone but yourself and Colonel Rhodes.”

Tony chuckled, “I don’t have anything restricted going on in my lab here so it’s fine. Come on Cupid, let’s get you back to full fitness.”

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed but before Tony could enter the lab Clint tapped him on the shoulder and with a finger to his lips he motioned for quiet. He then signed ’S.H.I.E.L.D have bugged your lab, audio-only. They are worried about your reclusive nature over the last month and they also hope you will lead them to find the Captain and Dr. Banner.’

Tony was seething, he knew what needed to be done so he signed, ‘Do you trust me?’

Clint nodded and he signed, ‘More than I trust Fury.”

Tony pulled out his phone and he sent off a few texts before he beckoned Clint into the lab. He signed ’I have a guest coming, you need to stay silent as I don’t want S.H.I.E.L.D to find out about my guest and his abilities.’

Clint nodded and he started in surprise as a young man appeared on the far side of the lab and as he approached the pair he signed ‘What’s up?’

Tony signed, ‘Can you take us back to the pack house? I will explain there.’

Stiles nodded but he held up a finger, ‘First, I need to remove the bug on the archer.’

Clint looked furious and he signed, ‘What?’

Stiles tapped his ears and he signed, ‘I can hear several bugs, but there is one on you specifically, not in your hearing aids but on your shoulder.’

Clint took off his jacket then removed his S.H.I.E.L.D issued holster and handed it to Stiles who grinned as he pulled a small device from under the buckle. Tony held out a jar to contain it and placed the jar in the center of one of his holo tables.

Stiles handed back the holster and he signed, ‘Are you both ready?’

Tony turned to Clint and with a grin, he signed, ‘Follow my lead and hold on tight.’

They both held on to Stiles' arm as Stiles transported them back to Beacon Hills.

Clint moved away with his arms up as he yelled, “What the fuck was that?”

Tony chuckled and he said, “Meet Stiles Stilinski, he has magic and just used it to transport us to Beacon Hills, California.”

Stiles looked up at the camera they had set up for JARVIS and FRIDAY in the war room and he said, “JARVIS, any idea if the bug is S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra?”

JARVIS almost seemed to snarl when he sarcastically asked, “Is there a difference? The bug appears to be one in the S.H.I.E.L.D database. Using the specs I have been able to find another few in the lab but I have left them alone for now.”

Tony growled, “Fuckers. Any chance I can borrow a couple of wolves to do bug sweeping?”

Stiles nodded and he led them to the war room. He said, “We found some information on our hunt for Jor that the guys are digging into with FRIDAY’s help. She’s learning fast.”

Clint asked, “FRIDAY?”

Tony said absently, “She’s JARVIS’ little sister and she is an AI that only those in this house know about. She has been tasked to help the Hale Pack hunt down Hydra.”

Stiles smiled, “She’s been a great help and we have been able to ferret out a lot of information about Hydra.”

Clint froze midstep as he walked into the room. He saw Captain America wearing cargo pants and a henley sitting in the lap of a guy whose metal arm matched the description of the Winter Soldier, what was shocking him though was both of them chatting happily with Loki. 

Stiles called out, “I need James, Derek, Isaac, and Cora, front and center.”

Tony asked, “Are they all fluent in ASL?”

Stiles nodded, “We are all fluent in both ASL and РЖЯ and have the hearing ability to pick up the bugs. But, before we do this, JARVIS, who’s had access to Tony’s lab for long enough to plant the bugs?”

JARVIS answered, “No one has been in the lab alone according to my access logs. And no one aside from Sir has been in the areas of the lab the bugs are planted.”

Derek and Peter came in and stood behind Clint who was starting to look like he wanted to bolt. Stiles saw how pale he was and he asked, “Agent Barton, are you ok?”

Clint shook his head and Tony swore, “Shit, I forgot to explain that Loki is safe now.”

Stiles called out, “FRI, can you pull up an image of Loki from the battle of New York that shows his eyes so Agent Barton can see the difference please.”

FRIDAY’s Irish lit said, “Coming up on the center screen now, Mischief.”

Clint approached the screen and he glanced at Loki as he asked, “They were blue? He was under the scepter’s control too?”

Loki nodded, “I was. Dr. Banner’s alter ego was able to dislodge the effect of the mind stone for long enough for me to shield against it taking over again. I do apologize that you were taken under it’s control due to my actions.”

Stiles snarled, “Not your actions, damnit.”

James put a calming hand on Stiles' shoulder and he said, “He’s learning, but give him time, it’s not a quick process.”

Clint held his hand up and he demanded, “Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

Peter grinned and he said, “I can answer his questions while you take the wolves to do some pest control, if that’s ok with you, Agent Barton.”

Clint nodded quietly and Peter led him to a seat at the large table, he was soon joined by Steve and Loki who both had tablets in front of them.

Stiles gathered the wolves and he said, “No speaking at all in the tower, as far as I know, they only have audio surveillance in the tower but wear your hoods and be on guard. Tony, are you coming with us?”

Tony shook his head, “No, I will stay and help Cupid. JARVIS can lead you all through the tower, complete sweep of the top five floors, please. The other floors aren’t being used right now.”

Stiles saluted as he teleported the group of wolves away.

Clint asked, “Wolves?”

Tony asked, “FRIDAY can you pull up the primer that Stiles showed us after the battle?”

“On it, Boss,” She confirmed as the screens around the room lit up with different pieces of information about the supernatural.

Clint slowly made his way around the room and he asked, “So werewolves are real?”

Peter shifted into his beta shift and back again, “We are.”

Clint asked, “So the group that has gone to the tower?”

Peter explained, “Not all wolves, but wolves do have better than human hearing and with help from JARVIS we have trained ourselves to detect the sounds given out by surveillance devices like bugs.”

Clint looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow and Tony smiled, “It would work, we would just need a way for you to control it.”

Clint took out his left hearing aid and passed it to Tony so he could get an idea of what he had to work with. He turned to Steve and he snarked, “So you set the cat amongst the pigeons with your lawyer’s letter declining S.H.I.E.L.D’s job offer.”

Steve held his hand up and accepted a high five from Peter. He said, “Meet my truly vicious lawyer, Peter Hale. I believe General Ross got a similar kiss-off from Bruce.”

Clint asked, “Why?”

Tony laughed, “Well, when Hydra lost the Winter Solider they had plans to replace him with Steve. They wanted to keep him ignorant to the modern world and basically brainwash him into being a super-soldier assassin.”

Clint’s jaw dropped, “How were they going to get away with that?”

Loki pulled up an illusion of the Winter Soldier in full battle gear as he said, “The tactical gear they used was designed so the assassin wouldn’t be recognized.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and he asked, “Who was the Winter Soldier? The guy here before, James, he had the metal arm that the winter soldier is rumored to have.”

Steve grinned and he asked, “Loki?”

Loki adjusted the illusion so it showed James, first in his beta shift, then in his human form. Clint stood to get a closer look and he commented hesitatingly, “I feel like I should know him, he looks so familiar.”

Tony grinned and he said, “He should be, after all, we all learn about his death in American History class.”

Clint muttered, “James… Barnes?? The Winter Soldier is James fucking Barnes?”

Steve laughed, “James Hale now, but yes. Hydra found him when he fell from the train and they tortured him for 70 odd years into being their ‘personal murdery meat puppet’.”

Clint snickered, “Personal murdery meat puppet?”

Steve nodded, “That’s how Stiles terms it, the pack has had a few now. James, Jackson, and Loki.”

Clint asked, “So do you think Fury is Hydra?”

Steve shook his head, “No, not at all.”

Peter added, “We just suspect he has lost sight of the line.”

Clint said quietly, “Phil set the line and was always first to call him out when he crossed it. Phil was the only one he listened to. They’ve worked together for a long time.”

Looking for a subject change Tony asked, “So, what were you guys investigating when we came in?”

Peter pulled up some files on his tablet and he flicked it across to Tony, “We found mentions of a place called The Guest House. It seems to be in the Clan Alpine mountains in Nevada.”

Clint made grabby hands for the tablet, “I have heard of The Guest House, it was a facility started by the SSR during the war. Phil was recently based there for a secret project.”

Peter nodded, “Yes, there are a few facilities that were run by the SSR that never transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D but they never closed down either. Most are run by shell companies created by Hydra. Eichen House is one such facility, to most, it looks like a normal psychiatric hospital, but it has several underground layers where they do creature experiments.”

Loki said, “We think my son, Jörmungandr, may be imprisoned in the Guest House. We found evidence he was taken by Hydra at least thirty years ago from La Iglesia in Mexico, where Odin imprisoned him. The Guest House has a mention of a Kree corpse being used for experimentation and we hope that we will find Jörmungandr or at least a hint of where he is in their files. The facility seems to be completely offline.”

Peter could scent that Clint was reaching information overload so he called out, “Jackson?”

Clint looked up with a frown, he had heard Peter mention that name earlier. He heard someone enter the room and he saw a confident-looking teen standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised in question.

Peter asked, “Are you busy?”

Jackson shook his head, “Just helping Lydia and Bruce with tutoring, but we all know they don’t need my help. What do you need?”

Peter glanced at Clint and he said, “Can you take Agent Barton through to the library and explain the process we use for clearing out the remnants of what he went through under the Mind Stone?”

Jackson flicked his claws out with a raised eyebrow in question. At Peter’s nod, he said, “Come on Agent Barton.”

Clint stood and at Tony’s grin, he followed the confident teen out of the room. 

Peter had a feeling the others wouldn’t be too long so he asked, “Tony? Are you going to be ok when the others return?”

Tony hesitantly nodded, “I can’t keep avoiding him, Peter. I’ve been texting Stiles and doing a lot of thinking and it’s not fair to James to blame him for something Hydra did.”

Steve asked Tony, “Is this why you have been reclusive since the battle? We have been monitoring S.H.I.E.L.D to some degree and there have been reports that you have barely left your labs and usually only to move between the two.”

Tony shrugged, “Partially.”

Loki offered, “The pack has a therapist who is in the know who would be happy to see you. She is magically bound by secrecy and, well, if she can deal with hearing about my life in Asgard, and even my time with my torturer without losing her mind, I think she will be fine with whatever you throw at her.”

Tony whispered, “It’s what I saw in the damn portal. I can’t sleep without seeing it, without knowing something bigger is coming.”

Steve nodded, “Loki has been telling us what he can about The Other and the Mad Titan. He suspects the missile you sent through the portal may have killed The Other but Thanos has other minions he will eventually send our way.”

With a smirk, Loki added, “Without the Tesseract and the Scepter he will be hampered, but it will only delay him. We know he believes the Time Stone is on Midgard.”

Tony asked, “Do we know anything about it?”

Loki shook his head, “No. It is shielded even from my magic.”

Tony commented, “I know from searching for the Tesseract that the stones don’t give off the same frequencies. Our search only found the Tesseract and there wasn’t even a hint of the Sceptre or the Time Stone in the results. JARVIS, did Thor take both back to Asgard?”

JARVIS confirmed, “Yes, Mr. Odinson refused to let Fury keep either of the stones as he claimed they would be needed as evidence in Loki’s crimes.”

Tony huffed, “Did he not notice your eyes were blue?”

Loki chuckled, “My brother is not the most observant. I care not as long as he stays away from Midgard.”

Stiles and the wolves reappeared in the war room and he placed a large jar filled almost to the brim with small bugs. He said, “They can’t hear anything being said in here. I have used magic on all of them all so they play ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ on an endless loop. I might have also placed a ward on your lab so any new bugs they install will do the same.”

Tony cracked up, “You’re Rickrolling S.H.I.E.L.D?”

Stiles scowled and he said, “They deserve it. They might be a government agency but they still have to follow the law.” He gestured at the full jar that was the size of a large mason jar, “You have to admit, that is a lot of bugs for five floors.”

James sat in Steve’s lap and he said, “We had a small issue, there was a room we could see was an office but JARVIS couldn’t. It was bug-free but the fact that JARVIS wasn’t aware of the room's setup concerned us. There were no connections for JARVIS in the room either. From the outside, it looked like a storage room, easy to ignore or overlook.”

Tony asked, “What floor?”

James answered, “90th, from what we could tell it has mostly guest rooms.”

Tony nodded and he asked, “JARVIS, please display a floor plan for the 90th floor.”

The holo-projector in the center of the table displayed a floor map of the 90th floor. James pointed to a space designated as storage, “That’s the office we found.”

Tony had a theory and he asked, “FRIDAY, can you display the floorplan you have of the 90th floor please.”

The two floor plans were displayed side by side and they could see FRIDAY’s plan had the office listed as a security office.

Stiles said, “Between this and someone being able to leave bugs behind without JARVIS noticing, someone’s definitely fucking with his code, using him to stay under the radar. Whoever it is doesn’t know about FRIDAY.”

After a few minutes of debate JARVIS hesitantly said, “Sir, I have done a full diagnostic on my systems, there are no errors in my code. I don’t understand how this could happen.”

FRIDAY suggested, “Boss, maybe look at bringing one of our siblings online to monitor JARVIS’ code, to protect him. PLATO is ready and trained to work without being seen.”

Tony snapped his fingers and he pointed at the nearest camera, “Thank you FRI, that’s a great idea. JARVIS, would you be willing to erase this conversation from your memory core?”

JARVIS agreed, “Of course, Sir. I want you to find the imbecile who thought attacking me is a good idea.”

FRIDAY offered, “There is enough room in my server bank for PLATO, Boss. The pack made sure I had plenty of room to grow.”

Derek offered, “We have room in the server room for double the servers we have down there now. Stiles and Loki have created wards to keep the room magically cool and it can be expanded if needed. We are happy to host whatever you need to keep JARVIS safe. Even if it's just a server bank for him to use as a backup.”

FRIDAY suggested, “Boss, you could set up an automatic daily backup for JARVIS to a few of your offsite server farms, then erase our interactions for the last hour. PLATO could monitor those backups for inconsistencies. That way if JARVIS is being monitored they won’t see PLATO’s interactions.”

Stiles grabbed Tony and teleported him up to the library. He stepped back and he said, “Sorry, this is the one place that’s free from all monitoring. Look, I agree with everything FRIDAY is suggesting, but I want you to think about who could have done this. My understanding is that the only one with access to your AI’s base code is you. Whoever it is must-have set up a back door at some point, possibly during an upgrade to his systems so you wouldn’t notice the change.”

Clint wandered over and he asked, “What’s going on?”

Tony sighed, “JARVIS has a blind spot. It seems someone has gotten into his systems so they’re able to hide from him. The pack found a hidden office in the tower that was designated as a storage room in the floor plans JARVIS had in his system.”

Clint said honestly, “There are a few Agents with S.H.I.E.L.D who would be capable of adding a backdoor to your code.” He looked at Jackson and he asked, “The wolves can hear us in the war room?”

Jackson nodded, “They can. I think Steve can as well, just, his hearing isn’t quite at the same level as ours.”

Clint asked, “James, does the Red Room teach all of their operatives hacking and coding or just a select few?”

They heard someone running up the stairs soon after, James entered the room and he said, “Hydra teach all of their assassins coding and hacking. It was important that they have the necessary skills to cover their tracks. Yes, Tony, even your code would be hackable by some of the assassins that excelled.”

Tony nodded, “Ok, so I will set up a few daily offsite backups that will be monitored by PLATO, right now all the backups are stored on an internal server farm. I think as added security I will send in JOCASTA to monitor JARVIS, I should be able to code him to have a blind spot to JOCASTA. She will stay silent and only communicate via text for now.”

Clint saw that Tony needed time to figure out what he needed to do to help JARVIS so he turned to James and Stiles and he demanded, “I want in on the hunt for Hydra.”

James asked, “Are you sure? You’ve been loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time.”

Clint shook his head in disagreement, “No, I wasn’t loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D, my loyalty was always to Phil. He was the one to rescue me and bring me in.”

Stiles asked, “Do you want to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D and just help us out with Ops? Or do you want to leave S.H.I.E.L.D entirely?”

James smirked when he saw Clint’s indecision and he said, “Let’s show him the training room. That might help him make up his mind.”

“Training room?” Clint asked hopefully, “Wolf proof?”

James smirked, “Hulk proof. Bruce has tried his best to destroy it.”

Before they left the room Clint turned to Tony and he called out, “Stark?” When Tony looked up he said, “Why don’t you talk to Colonel Rhodes, he’s been your friend as long as JARVIS, he might remember someone showing undue interest in his code.”

Tony nodded absently, he watched the archer leave and he said, “I need to go talk to Derek, is he still in the war room?”

Jackson nodded and led him from the library, he commented, “Loki or Stiles can probably get Colonel Rhodes for you if you need a face to face chat with him.” 

Clint frowned, “Won’t that be dangerous for Loki? He’s still wanted for questioning for the New York attack by both S.H.I.E.L.D and Asgard.”

Jackson laughed as he led Clint downstairs, “He is a master of illusions, he has a few average people illusions he wears when he leaves the house.” Jackson giggled, “Most are women.”

Loki snarked, “Who is going to be looking for me disguised as a woman? It’s also not entirely illusions, even Heimdall is unaware of my… gender fluidity. I did carry two of my sons after all. One as a woman, one in my current form.”

Tony held up his hand in a surrender motion as he turned to Derek and he asked, “Do you mind if I ask Rhodey to join us here? Colonel James Rhodes, he was with me at MIT and he has known JARVIS since I created him, as I was reminded by Legolas.”

Derek smiled, “No problem. Is he based near here?”

Tony grinned, “No, but it won't take him long to get here. He’s based at Edwards Air Force Base, with the War Machine armor it will take him 20 minutes or so.”

“I think,” Derek said hesitantly, “I would prefer he didn’t get coordinates of the house right away. Loki will be able to pick him up if he can get away.”

Tony asked confused, “Won’t he be able to figure them out when he gets here?”

Derek shook his head, “No, you can because you have been added to the wards as a trusted pack member. But Stiles warded the property so no one can lock in a GPS location, even satellites are fooled and they just see this area as empty forest.”

Tony nodded and as he picked up his phone to make the call Derek said, “We will give you some privacy, when you’re done we will be in the training room downstairs.” They left the room to a joyful cry of, “Honey Bear!”

Derek led the group down to the training room. They were curious what Hawkeye thought of their indoor archery range. So far Allison was the only one to really get any use of out it. She had tried to get others in the pack interested but most were more interested in bladed weapons or firearms.

They watched as Stiles and Clint were sparring with double batons using Eskrima, it would seem that Stiles finally found someone who could keep up. Stiles saw the rest of the pack join them and he yelled, “Sourwolf, he knows how to fight and he can keep up with me even though he's human!”

Clint held his hands up stopping the fight and he said, “Wait, you're not human? But you said you weren’t a wolf.”

Stiles chuckled and he let his features shift to his beta shape, “I’m a kitsune, a fox shifter. I am also part Jotun, Loki is my Tata.”

Clint checked out his claws and fangs and ignoring the Tata comment, for now, he asked, “Does the fox give you added strength?”

Stiles nodded, “Same as a wolf, sort of, I have better reflexes and agility so it assists me in using the strength in seeming stronger, when it’s really just using the strength in a smarter way.”

Clint approaches the wall where Stiles had found the batons and he ran his finger along a few of the swords on the wall. He asked, “You use these?”

Stiles shrugged, “Not really, it’s the one skill set we are lacking, fencing has fallen out of favor in modern times and Tata favors the staff over bladed weapons.”

Clint smirked, “I am trained in fencing, katana, and broadsword. I was trained by a master swordsman in the circus before I switched to archery.”

Stiles excitedly turned to Derek and he called out, “Can we keep him, Sourwolf? It would be good to have someone to train me further in the Katana.”

Derek grinned as he replied, “That’s entirely up to Agent Barton, Stiles.”

Peter suggested, “He could come with us when we check out The Guest House. It’s a simple recon mission, just checking out if the place is being misused by Hydra as we suspect.”

Clint and Stiles approached as they had finished sparring for now and Clint commented, “Phil couldn’t tell me what was going on at The Guest House, but I know he refused point-blank to work on it and told Fury to shut the project down. If it involved experimenting on an alien corpse he’d have been dead set against it.”

Tony clapped his hands as he walked in and he said, “Rhodey got a liberty weekend and he will wait for us at a bar outside Edwards. He will be there in about twenty minutes.”

Stiles grinned, “Show me the bar on google maps so I know where we are going.”

Derek added, “Get a vow of secrecy before you bring him back, please.”

Stiles saluted as he left the room with Tony.

Steve asked, “When are we hitting up The Guest House? Do we have a confirmed location?”

Peter nodded, “We’ve narrowed it down to Dixie Valley partway up Mt. Augusta. We’ll meet up as a pack tomorrow to discuss the mission.”

Clint asked, “Why tomorrow?”

Steve chuckled, “Half the pack are still at school today. Tomorrow is Saturday and there is no Lacrosse this week. The teens that are home are with Bruce in the den doing their homework.”

At Clint’s look of shock, Peter suggested, “How about I take you up to the war room and we go through Beacon Hills 101. Think Buffy’s Hellmouth combined with several seasons of Supernatural happening all at the same time. These kids have seen more fighting than most soldiers.”

Jackson snorted behind the group, “At least our monsters don’t sparkle.”

When they got upstairs Clint commented, “You are going to want to give Colonel Rhodes the same Beacon Hills 101 right?”

Derek shrugged, “Honestly, that’s up to Dr. Stark. We can ask him when he gets back.”

Clint grinned, “I am happy to wait until he returns to be filled in.”

Derek offered, “Then how about I give you a tour of the house, introduce you to the teens who are around and we find you a room.”

Clint nodded and Derek took them back down the stairs to start the tour with the fun rooms in the basement.

At the bar, Tony and Stiles were catching up while they waited for Colonel Rhodes. Tony asked, “So, what have I missed while I was avoiding everyone? JARVIS has been keeping me updated but he avoided a lot of the personal stuff while I was processing.”

Stiles sighed, “Damn, yeah there’s been so much. So, Steve is pissed at S.H.I.E.L.D for trying to snow him, so the pack have been distracting him with catch up lessons to get him aquatinted with the modern world, they did the same thing with James when he first joined the pack so they are used to how fast a super-soldier can process information. I still want to punch Boyd for showing him Candy Crush though, the dude's addicted. Umm, Bruce has taken over the pack schooling, tutoring anyone who needs it. Lydia is loving it as he can actually give her math problems that tax her brain and make her think. The pack in return have helped him be more in tune with Hulk, they liken him to an inner wolf who is big and green, he’s almost at the stage where he can switch back and forth without it exhausting him and he can communicate with Hulk without having to meditate which is awesome.”

Tony grinned and he asked, “What’s going on with your three parents? Have they pulled their heads out of their asses yet? I know your texts have been full of frustration with them all acting like teens.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I think that the new triad in the house might do more to solve the problem than them actually talking about their bloody feelings. So before Jackson’s adoptive parents forced him to move permanently to London he was dating Lydia. While he was away Lydia got close to Aiden, one of the twins. Recently they announced that they are all dating each other and everyone can just stop speculating.”

“Betting pool?” Tony speculated with a raised brow.

Stiles nodded, “No one figured on them all deciding to be in the same relationship. But seeing it as an option that’s working for all three of them is helping my parents see that they don’t have to choose. Now we just need one of them to finally make a move…”

Tony speculated, “Based on your texts and what little I saw of their interactions I would place my money on Peter pushing Noah at Loki, letting him know he’ll share. Reindeer Games won’t make a move first, not when he was the one to leave.”

Stiles agreed, “He won’t, he’s also too focused on trying to find my siblings, he’s been doing small trips through the Yggdrasil to try and get information about Fenrir and where he might be held captive. He’s also been researching materials that can shift shape for James so we can replace his arm with something that will shift with him as he learns how to shift to wolf form. We’ve been looking into Uru but when we did the simulations for basically making the same arm but out of Uru it was far too heavy and that doesn’t factor in his shifted form.”

Tony frowned, “What’s Uru, it’s not a metal I have heard of.”

Stiles grinned, “Uru is the metal that Mjölnir is made from, it’s extremely durable but can also be enchanted. It seems to be like vibranium with a bit of adamantium and then some. So we were thinking if we can get the magic to shift the shape from human arm to wolf arm when he shifts but yeah, we haven’t figured that out yet. Tata brought home nearly 50lb for us to play with last time he visited Svartalfheim, his blacksmith friend had picked up a shipment from Asgard and was able to slip some to him.”

“Tones?” A tall black man stood beside them in an Air Force uniform, sounding confused, “Who’s this? And why are you talking about Uru?”

Tony stood and hugged his best friend, “This is Stiles, he’s our ride home. We are looking into making something for a friend out of Uru.”

Stiles nodded, “Yep, and Tata is building a specially enchanted forge in the basement so we can experiment to see if it changes properties as you work with it. Now, Colonel Rhodes, before we go any further I need a vow from you.”

Rhodey looked at Tony with a look that clearly conveyed, ‘Are you kidding me right now’ before he said, “What sort of vow?”

Stiles put up a muffling ward that surrounded the table in an opaque film. It ensured mundanes in the bar wouldn’t be able to see or hear what was going on at their table, to other patrons it would just look like three friends chatting and eating. He looked seriously at the Colonel and he said, “A magical vow of secrecy.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it over as he said, “Just repeat what’s on the paper, it’s a magical vow that will protect the secrets you will learn this weekend.”

At Tony’s nod, Rhodey told the kid to call him Rhodey before he repeated the vow. He jumped when he felt it snap into place. “What was that?”

Stiles grinned and he said, “That was the vow sealing so you know it worked.” 

“Platypus,” Tony enthused, “You need to help us brainstorm, we are trying to figure out how to get James’ arm to shift when he shifts from human to wolf.”

Rhodey reached out and felt Tony’s forehead, “Do you want to try that again in English, Tones?”

Stiles chuckled, “Our friend James is a werewolf but he has a prosthetic metal arm, so when he tries to shift to a wolf it gets in the way. What we are trying to come up with is a way to get his arm to shift with him.”

Rhodey looked at him with a deadpan look, “You want me to believe werewolves are real?”

Stiles looked at him before he shifted to his beta shift, and smiled with sharper teeth than were normal on a human, he said, “I’m a Kitsune, which is essentially a fox shifter, so it's similar, our pack has those who can shift from human to their animal forms, so I can turn into a fox, a melanistic fox to be exact given I am a Void Kitsune.”

Rhodey sat back in shock and he asked, “Tones? You’re still human, right?”

Tony laughed and nodded, “Yep I’m still 100% human, but I do have the offer on the table of the bite if I am injured badly enough that it would be the only way to save my life.”

Stiles explained, “We have several in the pack who are happy to stay human unless they might die and the bite would save them, including my Dad, although I suspect Tata is planning something for Dad and Pops.”

Rhodey asked, “Tata?”

“I’ve sort of got three dads.” Stiles said as if it was normal, “Dad is the sheriff of Beacon County and he’s mostly human, he has magic though, hence the mostly. Pops is my stepdad, Peter, he’s a beta werewolf and my partner’s uncle. Tata is my bearer, Loki, the guy who was recently brain jacked to attack New York, he’s the Norse God of Mischief and Chaos.”

Tony said, “We’ll explain more about that at the house. Stiles do you have your tablet with you so we can show Rhodey James’ arm, the one he was given by Hydra?”

Stiles pulled his tablet out of his pocket storage and pulled up the schematics for the two engineers and he said, “My end goal is an arm that’s light and comfortable but still durable enough for him to fight with as it’s his best weapon.”

Rhodey asked, “Tones, are you still looking into nanobots? This could be a good case for them, if they can be imbued with magic so the bots know when to shift forms and can be coded to know what the different forms should be. They could also be wired into his nervous system the way the current arm is so he could get different functionality out of it like inbuilt weapons.”

Tony pulled the tablet across and started looking into the properties of Uru, he asked, “Can the Uru be combined with other metals? If we combined it with Starkanium it would be a bit lighter and we can install a mini arc-reactor to power the bots.”

Stiles grinned, “We could also add coding so when he shifts to his beta shift he gets claws on both hands. I know he’s been self-conscious about it and he won’t fight with his claws because he feels lopsided.”

They got chatting about different ways they could use the bots and different designs for weapons that could be included in the coding. Tony was also wondering if he could use the bots for an emergency suit so he is never left without one and he started plotting ideas to investigate once he knows more about how the Uru will work with his own metal and maybe a bit of Vibranium if there was any left behind in his father's lab. 

The tour took a few hours by the time they made it back to the war room and Derek asked, “Where’s Stiles?”

Bruce looked up from the laptop he was working on and he said, “I thought he was with you.”

Derek picked up his phone and with a quick call, he asked, “Stiles? Where are you?”

Stiles sounded guilty, “Sorry, we got distracted. We will be back soon, we ended up brainstorming ideas for James’ arm. Colonel Rhodes is an engineer too.”

Derek said, “Ten minutes please Stiles, we are waiting on you guys to do the Beacon Hills 101 for Clint. And you still have homework to finish.”

Stiles snarked, “We will be there soon. We have an idea that we need to talk to Tata about.”

Derek hung up and he sighed, “I think we are going to need to build a lab to go with the foundry Loki is building.”

Bruce smirked, “Admit it, you already have plans for one with FRIDAY. She’s been asking too many innocent questions about lab safety and containment for it to be anything else.”

Derek agreed and he moved when Stiles and Tony returned with Colonel Rhodes. Stiles bounced around to Loki and he asked, “Can you teach Tony and Rhodey how to fabricate Uru?”

Loki nodded hesitantly and he asked, “Why?”

Tony said, “We think it will work well with Vibranium and Starkanium to make nanobots. We can use those for James so his arm can shift form when he finally finds his full shift.”

“The Uru should allow us to infuse the bots with magic so they will shift with him,” Stiles added. “It would work well for upgrades to add weapons to it.”

Loki looked speculatively at Tony and he said, “You could use it for your suit, make one that we can easily imbue with protection runes.”

Tony nodded, “I was thinking the same, something I could use as an emergency suit if I am ever separated from my main suit. Maybe once we get James’ arm stored.” He looked over at James who was interested and he said, “Stiles said you are keen to get rid of the last reminder of Hydra.”

James grinned, “Fuck yes! We haven’t had much luck finding a replacement that will do what this one does.”

As Tony got settled beside James Derek asked, “Tony, do you want Colonel Rhodes given the Beacon Hills 101?”

Tony nodded and Colonel Rhodes said, “Call me Rhodey, please. Stiles said there is a primer too.”

FRIDAY said from the ceiling, “Colonel Rhodes, the screens around the room still have the primer loaded from Agent Barton’s discussion earlier.”

Rhodey looked at the ceiling camera and he asked, “You activated FRIDAY?”

Tony nodded, “She’s helping the pack investigate Hydra and from what JARVIS has relayed she’s enjoying herself.”

Rhodey made his way around the room checking out all the information about the pack and the supernatural. He pondered, “You know, now that I have had time to process it all, and with everything I have seen with the Air Force and the battle of New York, the fact that werewolves actually exist just doesn’t surprise me as much as it would have a year ago.”

Tony nodded in agreement, “So, time for Beacon Hills 101, and maybe an update on where you guys are at on the Hydra investigation.”

Stiles nodded and the pack took the newbies through Beacon Hills 101 as the rest of the pack slowly joined them in the war room. Boyd and Cora brought in snacks when they entered and they paused several times during the explanation for questions about the Kanima and the paralytic venom and other random things the new pair were asking. They went through the investigations they had on the various Hydra bases and which parts of S.H.I.E.L.D were infiltrated the worst. Rhodey was disgusted to find out several high ranking members of the military were also Hydra.

Tony saw that there were notes that other members of the pack had learned their full shift and he said, “I thought it was just the Hale wolves who could learn to do the full shift? I know we were discussing James doing the full shift but I guess I think of him as a Hale.”

Derek grinned, “It was a mistranslation from Fenrir’s notes. It was translated as family but it meant pack, anyone with a pack bond to the Hale Alpha can learn the full shift, even those creatures that traditionally don’t have one, like Stiles and Kira. Their fox forms are perfect for stealth and both have mastered switching forms while keeping their clothing which the wolves can’t do.”

Tony nodded and he murmured, “Time to fast track that arm for James.”

Rhodey looked at Steve who had James in his lap and he waved between them and he asked, “Was that always a thing with you two?”

Steve nodded, “Sure, but not as openly, for obvious reasons. Stolen moments when we could and a lot of flirting with dames to stay hidden.”

Rhodey nodded, “You kept it so well hidden that there isn’t even a hint of it in the history books.”

James admitted, “It was too dangerous to be out back then. It would have led to us both being lynched or abandoned in the field even as members of the Howlies.”

“It’s not much better now thanks to DADT,” Rhodey lamented, “Tony you should put your weight behind ending that stupid rule.”

Tony grinned, “Old news, Honey Bear. It should be repealed by the end of the year.” He looked at Derek and he asked, “So when are we hitting The Guest House?”

Derek shook his head, “We aren’t attacking, first visit is just recon to try and get surveillance into the building and to see if Jör is there. It’s going to be a training exercise for the pack in stealth.”

Lydia looked around the room and she suggested, “If you plan it tonight you could all go tomorrow night while you have Agent Barton and Colonel Rhodes here to help. It would be a good way for them to see how the pack works together.”

Clint spoke up, “It’s Clint please, and I am sure I am staying, I think I can do more good helping the pack with taking out Hydra than what I am doing now. Fury already knows I am not happy with the decisions he has been making lately, so it won’t be a surprise if I resign.”

“That’ll upset Natashalie,” Tony snarked, “You two seemed like the assassin twins at the battle.”

Clint shrugged, “Honestly, she’s just as bad as Fury. It was her I overheard telling Fury that your lab was bugged.”

“Hulk doesn’t like her,” Bruce said from his seat, “He was pissed at her for how she spoke to us on the helicarrier like we were children that needed a time out.”

Clint smirked, “She’s good at that. She does it to me all the time, I just tune her out these days.” Clint took a close look at Bruce and he asked, “You’re closer to Hulk these days?”

Bruce smiled, “The pack helped me learn how to co-exist better with him and they are training us both to fight effectively.”

James grinned, “They certainly put the training room through its paces.”

Rhodey looked around and he asked, “So, what's the infiltration plan? From what Stiles was saying earlier The Guest House is remote and halfway up a mountain.”

Stiles snickered, “Loki and myself will teleport the group in, we plan to land above the facility then slowly make our way down the mountain to find a way in. Everyone will be wearing glamour bracers like we used in the battle of New York, so even if someone is seen on cameras they won’t be found via facial recognition, it also means they won’t try to recapture James. Once we are done with recon we all have our new amulets. We've been experimenting with a concept we stole from the Harry Potter books and each member will be equipped with an amulet that will work as an emergency portkey home.”

Rhodey nodded and he asked, “Tony what will you be doing?”

Tony grinned, “I’m staying here in the war room and coordinating comms with FRIDAY and working with JARVIS to pull the data from their servers safely once Stiles and Derek get the bugs I designed in place. It wouldn't be good if Iron Man was seen in a Hydra base.”

Rhodey nodded, “I am keen to hang out and observe how the pack work together if that’s ok?”

Clint grinned and he said, “I’m not due back at S.H.I.E.L.D until Monday so I’m keen.”

Rhodey asked, “What’s your plan once Hydra is dealt with?”

Derek looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow, and at the slight nod, he said, “The attack on New York was the first blow. Loki was not leading the battle he was a mind-controlled puppet for a Titan named Thanos who is trying to find the Infinity Stones. We plan to find a way to fight him if he or his army return.”

Rhodey nodded, “So why not work with S.H.I.E.L.D once Hydra is eradicated?”

Tony said quietly, “We are not sure there will be much of S.H.I.E.L.D left once we are done.”

Rhodey admitted, “You will need some sort of oversight or people will start worrying that you are building your own private army.”

Lydia grinned and she said, “We have just started designing a proposal for the Avengers to come under U.N oversight and we are still working out the kinks in the agreement before it’s presented. We want to make sure it doesn’t lead to the U.N using them as a private army and they are just used for threats on par with the Battle of New York.”

Stiles nodded, “We do agree that a team like The Avengers shouldn’t be under the jurisdiction of a spy agency nor the control of a single country. If Loki had attacked anywhere other than the USA, having The Avengers respond could’ve created a massive international incident, but it’ll take a team like the Avengers to fight someone like Thanos.”

Rhodey shuddered as he imagined what would have happened if the portal had been in a country like Afghanistan.

They spent several hours planning the trip to The Guest House, including several contingency plans in case things went awry.

Clint took Stiles back down to the training room once they were done training to evaluate him with the Katana. Stiles had explained how he had the memories from a 1000-year-old kitsune but he didn’t yet have the muscle memory to match. After half an hour of sparring, Clint agreed with him on the muscle memory issue, but he was sure with time Stiles would be able to build up the muscle memory he would need for the movements to be instinctive.

Derek commandeered Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey to help him design a lab to complement the forge Loki was already partway built. They would be using magic to clear out extra space in the basement beside the forge for the new lab. Tony was able to point them to several equipment suppliers from Europe who would be able to sell to them without the sales setting off local agency radars, especially when you factored in Loki and Stiles being able to teleport the gear from the truck to the lab directly.

Tony made sure there was room for a particle accelerator so he could create more of his Starkanium for experiments. 

Loki took them through the forge and explained the forging process for Uru that was entirely too complicated. Thankfully Loki could enchant the forge specifically for working with metals like Uru and they didn’t have to go hunting for a star to work in.

They did some training drills in the morning so Clint and Rhodey could get used to how the pack worked, and Derek arranged them into loose teams for the recon mission. They had zero information on the base which he was not happy with but they had been searching for a few weeks now and there was literally zero information online and the only person they knew of that had been on the base was now dead. 

Stiles also made sure everyone knew how to use their pocket dimensions, glamour bracers, and the new portkeys, they were reusable so they practiced going outside and using them to get back into the war room. It took a few turns before the sensation of traveling via the amulet didn’t make them all nauseous.

They were all going in with body cams so they could map out the base while they were there. He had paired Clint with himself and Stiles as group one, then Peter, Steve and James as group two, Rhodey, Chris, and Aiden as group three, Loki, Ethan, and Kira as group four. They would be searching for Jör but also for any systems they can get information from using bugs Tony had given them to get remote access to the computers. This left Allison, Jackson, Boyd, and Cora guarding the entrance with Lydia, Danny, Bruce, Isaac, and Tony working comms and various camera feeds back in the war room with help from FRIDAY. 

JARVIS had requested that he be benched as he wasn’t sure how much information the backdoor in JARVIS’ code was giving the interloper. Tony spent the morning while they were training bringing PLATO and JOCASTA online. He coded JOCASTA to routinely remove any and all information from JARVIS about sensitive missions so they couldn’t be pulled from his code. She removed it in such a way that the memories could be restored later once the interloper had been turfed out of his systems.

They left late in the afternoon knowing they would need to hike down from their entry point. Stiles and Kira were using their fox forms to scout ahead looking for guards and cameras. They shot each other looks by the complete lack of guards on the mountain, there were a few cameras but they were easily disabled by a slash of the claws.

When the rest of the group caught up just outside the entrance Stiles pondered, “Either they are cocky or naive. There were no guards outside at all, I haven’t heard much inside either.”

Clint shrugged, “I know there is nothing in the S.H.I.E.L.D systems about where the base is located, even Coulson said he didn’t know the location. He said only the pilot of the helicopter that brought him here knew.”

Derek shrugged, “Let’s go, stick to your groups, keep your glamours up.” He glanced at the super soldiers, “Remember, disable, don’t kill.”

They entered the base and it was like a ghost town. Everything worked off electronic locks which were easily disabled by a well-aimed punch or kick from a super soldier or werewolf. Kira was still learning how to control her electricity and they didn’t want to risk the computers in the base being fried by a stray zap.

Teams two and four found a large server room while they were still together and they placed as many bugs as they could on different systems and once Tony and FRIDAY had confirmed they had access they left, the two teams splitting at the next corridor fork.

FRIDAY was quick to tap into the internal network of the base and hijack the camera system. She made sure that all that was recorded was empty corridors during the breach and she carefully overwrote the footage of the team that was already in the systems. She then went through and she warned the teams when they were about to be spotted by the few guards that were on the base.

She warned through the comms, “They have mutant. Super speed, he’s running through the base but I am not sure if he’s looking for you or just running.” 

Derek asked, “Can you tell us how fast?”

She hesitated before saying, “Approximately 80mph, he’s heading for team two’s location.”

Derek nodded, “Guys keep an eye out, if you can knock him out, do it and put him in one of the empty rooms.”

He got agreement from the two soldiers and his uncle before they made their way forward. FRIDAY had sent them a private message that there was a blank room in the plans up ahead, no cameras, no surveillance at all so they were hopeful that’s where Jör would be located.

They heard swearing from Aiden as he was yelling at Rhodey and Chris to drop their weapons, he was yelling that they had a red haze. Loki grabbed his team and teleported straight to Chris and he snarled when he cleared the magic from the two humans. He turned to see a young girl with a red haze around her hands and he wiped his magic out and suspended her in midair.

He approached her with his head tilted and he asked, “What the hell are you?”

FRIDAY explained in his hear, “She’s a mutant, from her facial recognition her name is Wanda Maximoff and she’s a mutant who can manipulate energy and matter, she also has a degree of magic which she is learning to integrate into her mutation to use for mind manipulation,” FRIDAY hesitated before she said, “Also, she has a serious grudge against Boss, one that makes her a threat.”

Tony indignantly demanded, “For what? I’ve never even heard of her.”

Derek ordered, “We can look into it later, Loki can you knock her out for now.”

Loki decided he could both knock her out and reduce the level of the threat from the irrational mutant. He sent a sleep spell her way before he levitated her into one of the offices. While in there he did what he could to remove what little magic she had so she was working purely on the strength of her mutation which was not strong at all.

He let FRIDAY know the witch was dealt with and the two teams decided to stick together as they searched the rest of the base.

Derek, Clint, and Stiles made their way to the center of the base where the blank room was located and they let the others know they were breaching.

Derek and Stiles let their senses go free as they listened for heartbeats in the room itself. They heard four normal heartbeats and one smaller faster heartbeat that they figured must be from a small animal. Stiles signed, ‘Sounds like maybe a prisoner and three guards?’

Derek signed, ‘Can you freeze the guards, should be easier than the berserkers in Mexico.’

Stiles nodded, ‘You’ll have to knock them out, did you bring any venom?’

Clint asked, ‘Venom?’

Derek grinned, ‘Jackson’s venom is a paralytic, we can knock them out then paralyze them for a few hours.’

Stiles and Clint got ready on either side of the door as Derek counted down with his fingers, as soon as he kicked the door in he got out of the way so Stiles and Clint could enter the room and it gave Stiles first glance to freeze any attackers.

They found two guards about to shoot until Stiles froze them in place so Derek could move behind them and knock them out with his shock batons. He injected a dose of kanima venom just to be on the safe side before they moved further into the room. 

They all stopped in shock at the ginger cat sitting in the middle of the large room, Stiles tilted his head as he used his fox eyes for a good look and he said, “That’s not a cat.”

Clint grinned, “Goose! I’ve been wondering where you disappeared to. He’s Phil’s cat, he used to be Fury’s but apparently, he decided Phil was his human a few years ago.”

Clint walked up and gave him a scratch before picking him up, “Why are you here boy?”

Stiles walked further in the room with Derek backing him as Clint gave Goose cuddles as he followed them slowly.

Jör said from the cage in the corner, “He’s here with the agent they brought in a month ago.”

Stiles walked over and he inspected the cage as he said, “Big brother, it’s good to finally meet you!” He couldn’t see anything special about the cage so he asked, “Why are you still in the cage?”

Jör shrugged, “No reason to leave, the room is warded with the same runes as the cell Odin put me in so Heimdall can’t find me here. My magic still works so the little experiments they run here usually fail.”

Derek pulled the door of the cage sending it clattering toward the downed guards and he said, “Well, we’re the rescue party and we have a whole town warded against Asgard and you’re welcome to join us.”

Jör stood and stretched as he asked, “How did you find me?”

Clint gasped, “Phil!”

He placed Goose on the bed where Phil was sleeping and he said, “He was dead. I mean Thor said the scepter went through his heart. What the hell is going on.”

Jör approached the bed and he said, “They have been doing experiments with Kree blood and my blood to try and revive him. I have kept him asleep for his own safety. I met him when they wanted him to take over the program and he was adamant that the program be shut down and I know from our discussion that he wouldn’t have wanted this.”

Clint asked, “Can you wake him?”

Jör nodded, “I would prefer to wake him somewhere safe, he is at risk from Hydra if he wakes here, by keeping him asleep I could protect his mind from the witch.”

Stiles smirked, “Pretty sure Tata dealt with her if the smug tone in his voice was anything to go by.”

Derek rolled his eyes and he asked, “FRIDAY, can you ask Lydia to get the medical room setup, we’re going to need it. Cora, I want your team to use your portkeys and help her get ready for an incoming patient.”

Stiles asked, “Do either of you have trackers implanted?”

Jör laughed, “They tried, I kept destroying them. Even when they tried to install one in Agent Coulson.”

Derek gestured to the various medical devices around the bed and he asked, “Will we need any of this at the house?”

Jör shook his head, “I will wake him when we get there. He will need time to come to terms with not dying.”

Stiles asked, “Is everyone done searching, have we tagged and bugged everything?”

FRIDAY confirmed, “Everything is done, Mischief. Boss is going through the data on the server to see if there is anything urgent we need to take care of or pick up before you leave.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” Stiles asked, “Jör is there anything we should grab before we leave?”

Jör shook his head, “Goose has been slowly stealing everything important since he got here.”

Stiles shook his head at the oddness of the answer but he grinned and he said, “Right, looks like the pack are adopting another agent and his cat. Sound good to you Clint?”

Clint nodded silently as he helped Derek switch the machines to one of the downed guards so if Coulson was being monitored remotely they wouldn’t go off.

Derek picked him up in his arms and Clint picked up Goose and held him securely as they waited for confirmation they were done.

Tony said, “Looks like you got everything, there is nothing there worth stealing unless Chris wants to raid the armory.

Chris chuckled, “Rhodey and I already did that, we’ll both need time to empty our pocket dimensions when we get back.”

Derek ordered, “Everyone head back, let us know when the room is clear, we have an incoming patient. Cora, can you have a gurney ready? Loki, don’t go far.”

Loki asked, “Why?”

Stiles grinned with a mischievous look at his older brother, “I have a cat for you to inspect, he’s not acting very cat-like.”

Jör laughed, “That’s evil.”

Stiles nodded, “Yep. It’s what I’m good at. Everyone grab hold, as soon as I get the all-clear I’m going to jump us to the war room.”

FRIDAY confirmed, “All clear, Mischief. Cora and Loki are waiting just outside the room with the gurney for your patient.”

Stiles teleported the group to the war room. Goose jumped down as soon as they landed and he started exploring the room, Loki and Cora entered the room with the gurney so Derek could place his passenger down.

Clint called out, “Tony, Steve, get in here.”

The pair came running and they looked at the man asleep on the gurney and they both said, “What the fuck.”

Tony looked at Steve and he said, “Language!”

Jör let the magic he was using to keep Phil asleep drop away so Phil could wake up naturally, which was likely to be fast given the noise around the gurney. 

Goose jumped on the foot of the gurney and Loki asked, “Why is there a flerkin in the house?”

Phil grumbled, “He’s mine, leave him alone.”

Loki looked around the room and he saw his son going through the information on the screens, so he slipped up behind him and pulled him into a hug.

Jör grinned, “I missed you Dad. I see I have another sibling.”

Loki nodded, “Stiles, he’s been looking for you for a while now. We are still hunting down Fenrir, we know he’s not on Midgard and I have ruled out Jotunheim and Svartalfheim.”

Jör said quietly, “He’s on Asgard. General Tyr keeps an eye on him and Sleipnir for me. He can’t be seen to be openly supporting you but he is not happy with the current leadership. Now explain these screens to me, it looks like you’ve been adopted by Fenrir’s brood.”

Loki asked FRIDAY to pull up Beacon Hills 101 and he took his son through what has been happening in his brother's home town.

Stiles grinned when he saw the reunion in the corner and he whispered to Derek, “He’s home, he’s finally home.”

They moved Coulson into the medical room while they made sure he was fully recovered from whatever the hell S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra had done to him. Peter was helping the Avengers explain what was going on to a very confused Agent with help from both FRIDAY and JARVIS, while Cora sat at the end of his bed giving Goose a belly rub.

Stiles had a feeling the next few months would be even more eventful than the last but he hoped that the conversation he overheard in the war room meant they could start making plans to rescue Fenrir and maybe even Sleipnir.


End file.
